holistic_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Dreyar
Universal ''Physic'' # Negate any negative energy or side effects # Ability to assimilate foreign power that enters his body! # Auto magic power regain Gods slayer '' 1. '''Changes to body * Godly physic -Noah present bone becomes is harder than the iron, perhaps compares in this world any alloy to want hardly also perhaps.muscle fiber of Noah body stiffens. Rather is becomes is hard to tear. * Godly Battle instinct -God Slayer physique that learns from others there, Noah does not doubt, once oneself enter the battle condition, that own body will burst out compared with adrenalin function more formidable Ability instantaneously, making the body enter the most perfect battle condition, the display maximum strength. * Godly Magic power-'''Most direct-viewing manifestation is. Noah that huge extremely Magic Power assumed geometrical time upward rises, little said that must turn had over three times! 2. '''Authority Victory Verethragna & Melqart & Noah powers fusion '' # 'Storm , sky and wind power ( Gale)-'''Storm in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Gale incarnation and Melqart Authority of Storm rain forms, can cause intense Storm, to a certain extent can also control the sky, summoned the Storm rain. # ' HerculIan Strength 9 (Bull)-Giant in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Bull incarnation and Melqart appearance shape forms. When uses this incarnation can go far beyond the boundary Monstrous Strength, the might sufficiently quarrying a mountain crack river. # flame from Sun. (White Stallion) -I'ncarnation of White Stallion from Verethragna. Can summon to transport Sun White Stallion, exercises the flame from Sun. # '''Drakonid (Camel)-'' ,Drakonid in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Camel incarnation and Melqart Dragon Slayer Authority forms. Uses this incarnation, not only can be surmounted wild nature and intuition, may be called divine skill close combat ability, but can also transform the body as the physique of dragon, has been a worthy opponent the body of Great Dragon, to a certain extent restrains the dragon class biology, can create the formidable lethality to the dragon class biology. # Summon Beo golden wolf & Use Crush ability '''(Wolf)-'After Golden Wolf Golden Wolf Beo the Verethragna Boar incarnation and Crush Magic fusing , the incarnation that forms, can Golden Wolf Beo summoning, under this incarnation, Golden Wolf Beo not only is having own original change Ability, but also has had the Boar incarnation advances Ability formidable, can put forth Crush all shock-waves, uses this incarnation period, user oneself can also obtain Crush all Ability. # '''Divine protectio and Magecraft' (Youth)''-''' Priest in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Youth incarnation and Noah's Rune Magecraft forms, uses this incarnation to be under Divine Protection and control spell words Ability, shelters as well as makes human obey, only has in using this incarnation situation, the user himself can use Rune Magecraft, unifies Authority itself, the Rune Magecraft might dramatically increased did not say, but also independent, no longer needs to contact with Akashic Records, then the use was equal to Magecraft of Authority degree. # God Speed'' (Raptor)''-''' Authority of Raptor from Verethragna, may be surmounted all God Speed. # 'regeneration Ability (fairy design/ Ram)'The'' incarnation that Spirit came from the Gastrea Virus strengthening to obtain regeneration Ability that forms in light of the Verethragna Ram incarnation and Noah that regardless of how serious injury, so long as causes the damage to the body, can in extremely in a short time expel, making the user restore such as beginning. '' # 'lightning Ability (Goat).-Thunderclap in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Goat incarnation and Melqart Authority of lightning forms, can the summon form the lightning the thunder clouds, can make user oneself change into the lightning, obtains to exercise lightning Ability. # '[[Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze|Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze''' ('']]Golden Sword human Warrior') -Incarnation of Warrior from Verethragna, fused Noah Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze, when has the full cognition to opponent, can weave spell words, forms Golden Sword, attacks, must have the full cognition by the god as the opponent words to god only Divinity, must have the full cognition by God Slayer as the opponent words to Authority of its use, can cut off Divinity, seal God Slayer Authority, even if opponent is object outside God Slayer and Heretic God, so long as is having the full cognition to opponent Ability, that can seal opponent Ability, start this incarnation in period, Physical Ability of user can also obtain. The promotion, will simultaneously have to see clearly the opponent essence the eyesight. 3. '''Special ability of God Slayer' # Thousands of Languages— * can the mystery of learn any language Magecraft in the several days, is only then studies diligently Magecraft all the year round, comprehends secret technique that spell words the Magecraft experts in Secret Technique can learn. * Others Magecraft that is possible the consumption life to comprehend, God Slayer, once success God-slaying and reincarnation then can learn automatically, making Noah not know that many time sighed darkly cheats. Magic # ultra Magic Magic Crush # ultra Magic Magic Fairy Law # ultra Magic Magic Fairy Sphere Mage craft – # Magic Bullet #* That is Magecraft, rather only pure Magic Power will carry on the processing, to distort and strengthen, lets " Magic Power " turning " the Magic Power shell " general existence, re-radiation. # strengthening * So-called 『Strengthening Magic』, with wording, carries on the strengthened in view of various matter various thing Magecraft. * Said accurately that should say is the reinforcement is right. 。 * Can make the blade to the words that the blade uses * Can make the stone to the words of stone use harder * Can make the light bulb to the words that the light bulb uses brighter. * Can make the wind to the words that the ventilator uses cool.。 * Then, to words of fist use, the fist of person then can become heavier, to the words of foot use, speed and endurance also meets the relative promotion, but holds the 『Strengthening Magic』 words to body in addition, defensive power of that body clearly will then increase. 3.Rune * hardening * acceleration * sharp * forever will be solid * Vitality * Pain (Make one feel pain when displays killing intent) * Restrict rune ( Restrict a person from doing certain thing) * Memory eraze * cure * Lightning '' Skills-'' 1''.Breathing Technique-'' * may not just be is used to recover the energy, the promotion endurance. Harem # Lisanna (fiancee) # Mira (Fiancée) Worlds MC visits- # Fairy Tail(Vol 1) # Black Bullet(Vol 2) # Absolute Duo(Vol 3) # Mahou Tsukai No Yoru(Vol 4) # Fairy Tail(Vol 5) # Campione(Vol 6) # Highschool DxD(Vol 7) # Fate/Stay Night:Unlimited Blade Works(Vol 8) # Danmachi(Vol 9) # Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance(Vol 10) # Fairy Tail(Vol 11) # Overlord(Vol 12) # Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu Yo (Vol 13) # Campione(Vol 14) # Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu You?(Vol 15) # Fairy Tail(Vol 16) # Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance(Vol 17) # Highschool DxD(Vol 18) # Danmachi(Vol 19) # Black Bullet(Vol 20) Unused powers and skills- __FORCETOC__